horrorfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Destination 23
'''Final Destination 23 '''takes place after Final Destination 22. Summary A man had a premonition of a football stadium collapsing and Death is now after them to search for Katie Lawton's soul. Plot Cast * Jensen Ackles as Ethan Harrison/The man who had a premonition that the football stadium will collapse * Willa Holland as Selena Yates/Ethan's love of his life. She has Katie's soul * Eliza Bennett as Alice Lawton/Sam and Katie's cousin and she is only survivor in this film * Thomas Dekker as Chris Dempsy/Ethan's best friend * Briana Evigan as Mary Harrison/Ethan's sister * Logan Lerman as David Shay/Mary's boyfriend * Olivia Wilde as Ellen Havelock/Selena's best friend and Chris' girlfriend * Sara Paxton as Rosie Nightingale/Mary's best friend * Tony Todd as William Bludworth * Rosie Huntington-Whiteley as Sharon McDonald/A worker from power plant who hate Alice * Suriviors Alice Lawton Ethan and Selene's fate is unknown and found out in the next film. (Final Destination 24) Order Rosie Nightingale Ellen Havelock Alice Lawton Mary Harrison David Shay Chris Dempsy Selena Yates Ethan Harrison Death's Killing Quotes Ethan's premonition * (People scream) * Ethan: Selena, come on! * Selena: Alice, Ellen! * (Rosie walk in the wrong way) * Mary: Rosie? Rosie! * Rosie: Mary! Mary! * (Rosie scream and fall) * Mary: NO!!!!!!!!!!!! * Ethan: Mary! Come on! We need to move! * (People scream) * Ellen: Shit. * Ellen: OW, OW, OW. * Ellen: Shit, my head. * (Ellen scream) * (Explosion and land on Ellen) * Alice: Ellen, Ellen. * (Alice scream) * Football Stadium collapsing and Rosie's death * Alice: Ethan, you didn't saw the goal. * Ethan: We need to go. * Selena: What? * Alice: Ethan wants us to go? * (Ethan run) * Selena: Ethan? * (Alice, Selena, Chris, Mary, David, Ellen and Rosie follow Ethan) * Alice: Ethan, what's wrong? * Ethan: Everbody will die in Football Stadium, it's going to collapse. * Selena: What? * Chris: No fucking way! * Alice: That's bullshit, Ethan! * Ethan: Come on, Selena. * Selena: But... * Ethan: Come on. * (Selena and Ethan run) * Ethan: COME ON, GUYS! * (Everbody scream) * Alice: Run, run, run, run, RUN! * (Alice, Chris, Mary, David, Ellen and Rosie run) * (Football Stadium collapsing) * Ethan: No! * Ethan: Alice, Chris, Mary, David, Ellen, Rosie, where are you?! * Ellen: I'm here. * Chris: Me too. * Mary: Me three. * David: Me four. * Rosie: Here. * Alice: We're all here. * Alice: The other are... * Ethan: They are dead. * Alice: How did you know it? Football Stadium going to collapse? * Alice: Ethan? * Selena: Listen to Alice. What happened to you? * Rosie: I hate you! I hate all of you! * Mary: Rosie. * Rosie: Let me fucking died, Ethan! * (The staudium fall on Rosie and all scream) * Mary: ROSIE!!!!!!!!!!!! * Ethan: Oh god, oh god! * Alice: It's all true, Ethan. * Ethan: Everbody is dead. * Selene: Ethan, Alice. * (Selene saw the football player in the bus drive then stop) * Alice: Oh shit, you're in trouble, Ethan. * Ellen's death * (Door open) * Alice: Ellen, Sharon find everything and... * (Alice and Sharon find Ellen and Sharon's car gone) * Alice: Ellen. * Sharon: My car. * Ellen: Goodbye. * Alice: Oh shit. * (Alice run) * (Ellen drive the car) * (Ellen cheer) * Alice: Ellen. * Ellen: I wanted to do this. * Alice: Ellen. * Ellen: This for freedom, Alice. * Alice: Ellen. * Sharon's death * Alice: I am fucking next. * Alice: I can,t died. * Alice (mock as Sharon as she read the paper from Sharon): You are stupid bitch, fuck you and you are fucking asshole. * Alice: Shit. * Alice (voice): Sharon McDonald, we need to talk, not now, NOW, you stupid bitch. * Sharon: You wanted to fuck with me, game on, you stupid fucker. * (Sharon walk) * Sharon: OK, asshole, what you wanted. * Alice: Let talk about the paper. * Sharon: You let us stay for another hours. * Alice: We are losing power. * The ending scene and Alice's premonition * (Alice sleep) * (Alice wake up) * Ethan: Hi, Alice. * Alice: We are move. * Selena: Yes, a seconds ago. * Alice: Who move me. * Selena: I did. * Alice: I smell funny. * Ethan: Me too, is the gas. * (Explosion) * Ethan: Holy shit. * Selena: Ethan. * (People scream) * (Music start) * Selena: Ethan. * Ethan: Selena, hold on. * Ethan: Alice, hold on to Selena. * (Alice hold Selena's hand) * Alice: We are go down. * (People scream) * (Plane explosion) * (Alice scream) * Alice: We are go to die. * Ethan: Alice, what wrong. * (Alice run) * Selena: Alice. * Alice: WE ARE GO TO DIE, EVERBODY, GET OUT OF HERE. * Alice: DEATH IS STILL ALIVE. * (Alice scream and jump out of window) * Selena: What wrong with Alice. * Ethan: I don,t know. * Officer #1: Are you OK. * Ethan: My friend run off, can you call her number and take her thing to her. * Officer #1: OK. * (Alice scream and run) * Alice: Sorry. * Ethan: Death is gone, Alice did not know that or not. * Selena: Yes, but think. * Selena: We best go without her. * Ethan: Are you ready * Selena: Ready. * Ethan: It will be OK. * Ethan: Death will not get Katie's soul. * Selena: Thank you. * (Alice stop run and walk to the bar) * (Flight 108 go) * (Alice walk) * Alice: Coca cola and vodka * Man in the bar: Mix them. * Alice: Yes. * (Alice look at the clock) * (People scream) * Alice: Huh. * (Explosion and music start) * (People scream and run) * (Alice run) * (Gas explosion) * (Killing 3 people) * (Ethan's head fall on Alice's hand) * Alice: Ethan. * (Explosion) * (Alice run) * (Bus explosion and Alice run) * (Road explosion and people scream and fall)